koffandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Shen Woo
Shen Woo (Pinyin: 神・武, Shén Wǔ, Divine Warrior; Japanese: シェン・ウー, Shen Ū) is a character from The King of Fighters series who makes his first playable appearance in The King of Fighters 2003. His official nickname is Shanghai's God of War. He is voiced by Kōji Suidzu in Japanese, and by Jeff Manning in the English version of The King of Fighters XII. Story Shen Woo was raised in Shanghai, where he created his own brutal style of street boxing. He soon came to be very feared, and grew to enjoy the thrill of the fight. Eventually, he came to know the enigmatic fighter Ash, who entered Shen, himself, and Duo Lon as the "Hero team" into the KOF 2003 tournament. Despite he and Duo Lon having suspicions of Ash's agenda, Shen couldn't care less as he was too eager to find and face stronger opponents. At the end of The King of Fighters XI, Ash decides to settle his teammates' agendas. Oswald joined the tournament looking for a drug known as the "Dragon Pills", an illegal and off-the-market drug. Ash explains that the provider for this drug will not sell it but will consider giving it to Oswald if he defeats their adversary, Shen. Since Shen is looking for a strong opponent to fight and Oswald needs the "Dragon Pills", Ash decides to pit his two teammates against each other. Surviving his fight with Oswald, Duo Lon later meets up with him to find out Ash's whereabouts. Though Shen knows nothing, he isn't too happy with the idea of being used twice by a person he doesn't really know. With the excuse that he can fight stronger opponents if he decides to find out more about Ash, they team up and head to the one who seems to know anything about their former teammate: Elisabeth Blanctorche. In their team's ending, both he and Duo Lon respectively give Elisabeth time to mourn over Ash's "death". Personality Shen Woo has a wild, rowdy personality and is always on the lookout for a good fight. Powers * Superhuman Strength - Shen Woo has superhuman strength in his fists, being able to cause a lot of damage with his punches using his full power. * Deflect Projectiles - His punches can deflect projectiles. * Pump Up - He can duplicate damage caused by his punches using chi energy. Fighting Style Shen Woo developed his own, devastating street-fighting boxing style best described as "violent". Music *'Splendid Evil' - The King of Fighters 2003 *'Joker' - The King of Fighters XI *'Queen' - The King of Fighters XIII (when the music is set to "Type B", console version only, shared with Elisabeth Blanctorche and Duo Lon) *'Each Promise' - The King of Fighters XIII Game Appearances * The King of Fighters 2003 * The King of Fighters XI * The King of Fighters XII * The King of Fighters XIII Cameo Appearances *Days of Memories (fourth title) - cameo with Ash *The King of Fighters '94: Rebout - background cameo *KOF: Maximum Impact 2 - backgroung cameo, Iori Yagami's Another Outfit-Variation E *KOF Maximum Impact Regulation "A" - in Xiao Lon's original story See Also *Shen Woo/Gallery *Shen Woo/Move list *Shen Woo/Quotes Cards Sprites Gallery Image:Shen_Woo.jpg|''The King of Fighters 2003'' character art by Falcoon. Image:Shen_Woo_XI.jpg|''The King of Fighters XI'' character art by Hiroaki. Image:Shen-kofxii.jpg|''The King of Fighters XII'' character art by Eisuke Ogura. Image:Shen 2003comic.jpg|''The King of Fighters 2003'' official comic for Shen Woo. Category:Characters Category:King of Fighters Characters Category:Days of Memories Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in September Category:Boxers Category:Street fighters